Talk:United Coalition of America
Hey, as per the NE rules, this can only be formed after the Norther Coalition became a blank. Thus, you can declare it on the date I disconnected the Northern Coalition. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:11, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay, what date was that again? Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:26, July 16, 2012 (UTC) 22 June, and remember that no large-scale actions can take place before 15 January 2007. In this case, the actions prior to 22 June 2012 would be underground, because it will be severely altering IC history if riots took place which Sunkist never knew of during his time here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:49, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll change it tomorrow. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Virginia, West Virginia, and Kentucky are Nuwaubian possessions. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 17:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nope theyre not, they were part of the Northern Coalition, and the Enclave took all of the states, except florida, and the former canadian territories except New Brunswick. Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Right my bad just saw that the Northern Coalition didnt have Virginia, or Kentucky, but you didnt have them before did you? Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:28, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Can I have North Virginia though? Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) North Virigina? My military industries are located there along with many of my government offices. Everything on Washington DC's side of the Potomac is yours. Arlington and the like on the opposite side is mine. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense, but I dont think I want my capitol to be located so close to the border, I guess Ill have to move it. Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I would suggest Philadelphia or New York for your new capital. As both were temporarily capitals for the US during its early years. Enclavehunter (talk) 19:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Thankyou, I think ill go with Philadelphia Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Overhaul I am confused what im doing, so I am gonna completely overhaul it Falloutfan08 (talk) 15:09, July 18, 2012 (UTC) What is it with this recent trend of military governments? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:56, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I dont know, I just figured, the Enclave sonuds more evil than good, so I thought I'd make it a facist state Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:05, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I never believed the Enclave to be evil. They have the right ideas but are going about them wrong and completely misunderstanding what is going on in the world. Now that's referring to the Fallout Enclave. You can do whatever you want with yours, but I must warn you that two fascist-like states in North America will become tiresome in the future. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:07, July 18, 2012 (UTC) I meant the name Enclave, but I must agree with you on that. I know, I was planning for a group to topple the Enclave government at some point. Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ew fascism. I'm not very sure how American fascism would work though... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:11, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Its not so much a facist state, Its more that the Enclave loves America, and will do anything to keep its little part of it. Its not gonna be evil, just more that it wants to protect its country and its people. Its kinda influenced by Fallout (obviously) and Watchmen. Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:17, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Fascism is the "Love of Country" x>9000. It is were people are brainwashed at birth that their government is best government, and that they need to be in excellent physical and mental condition to support that government. Anything that deters that government is either b& or destroyed. I don't think that will go to well with Americans, if this game is realistic. Fascist shadow governments, on the other hand, are a little more subtle about it. Kind of like the Allied States. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:26, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :LOL the Allied States isn't fascist. It's a bigot, but not a fascist. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:35, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :I have to say the same applies to Nuwaubia. It isn't fascist, just bigoted toward anyone that isn't either black, Asian, latino, or Native American. And MC, you just described Huria in the best way possible. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 18:08, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thats sorta what I was intending, I want the Enclave to be subtle. Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:34, July 18, 2012 (UTC) ---- I see you are struggling to find a fitting name for this, so to make it simple, why don't you keep the name Northern Coalition of America? It will make much more sense ICly that merely a new government has entered the stage, and some of us won't have to rewrite articles. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, if you're not gonna take that offer, could you please expand much more about how the anarchy in the Northern Coalition came to be? When it was disconnected, it was left in relative peace, so it's up to you to decide what happened in that country after the disconnection. :) -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) I was just thinking of that, could I just take over the Northern Coalition page, but just with a different government? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 17:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) You'll need to get permission from Sunkist first. If he doesn't like it, call it North Coalition or something. Like with MineCraftian and the UCA, I am going to recommend you not make any radical changes to the country, but in the end, it's up to you. It'll be cool if you rather make it an election, where a new, more liberal government enters onto the stage, then starts it reforms. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 17:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Okay, yeah I wasn't gonna make any historic changes, so I can take over the Northern Coalition if Sunkist agrees? that's what I was thinking instead of a messy revolution --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yes, but it's gonna be a bit more difficult. If Sunkist documented any laws you don't like, you're gonna have to repeal them etc and probably have some sort of a referendum to change the flag, anthem and all the other jazz. It's up to you, but this sounds like the more interesting and possibly detailed approach. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:33, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Which approach is more interesting? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:37, July 19, 2012 (UTC) The one where there's not a cliche revolution, like most Conworld countries are started. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:49, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Yep, so Would it be easier to adopt the northern coalition, or create another page for the same one? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 18:51, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Actually can I re-adopt the United Commonwealths? If MineCraftian's doing the Germanic Federation? I promise to keep it this time Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:02, July 19, 2012 (UTC) YES. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - United Commonwealths) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:16, July 19, 2012 (UTC) THANKYOU! :) Falloutfan08 (talk) 19:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Just remove this from Candidate for NE then. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:47, July 19, 2012 (UTC)